Anecdote
by dgreyman
Summary: Quelques anecdote sur les Loonatics. Leurs sentiments, leur actions, leurs relations, ect...Anecdote n 10: Les 10 pourcents de Danger DUCK  n 11: Nouvelles technologies.
1. Danger Duck

1/

Danger Duck est un être profondément vénal, égocentrique, arrogant parfois méchant, naïf, voire stupide. Tout les loonatics, le savent.

Ils savent également que Duck à tendance à se prendre pour l'égal de Ace.

Ils ignorent par contre que Duck considère comme sont devoir de veiller sur eux dans l'ombre quand Ace ne peut pas le faire au grand jour.


	2. Des soldes et des Ambulances

2/

Lexi adore faire les boutiques, les soldes.

Elle aime également que les garçons insistent toujours pour l'accompagner.

Elle se demande toujours pourquoi une ambulance surgis presque systématiquement durant ce moment de plaisir.

Ses amis songent sérieusement à lui dire qu'ils détestent faire les boutiques. Mais se serais renoncer à l'accompagner. Et il ne laisserais sous aucun prétexte quelqu'un reluquer la jeune femme. Alors ils tirent à la courte paille...


	3. Regrets

3/

De tout les loonatics Ace est celui qui hésitas le moins avant de s'engager dans la lutte contre le mal.

Il est également celui qui étais le plus évident à la place de chef.

Toutefois, de tout les loonatics c'est celui qui regrette le plus souvent son choix. Maitriser un diable de tazmanie gourmand au possible, un savant un peu fou, un road runner surexcité, une lapine à la langue acérée, et un canard impossible reste souvent un défi difficile.

Mais au fond, il ne changerais de métier pour rien au monde.

Sans lui, ils seraient perdus.


	4. Plus que de la gourmandise

4/

Slam n'avait pas un passé de bon samaritain.

Dans sa jeunesse, il avait connu la faim et les guerres de gang. Trop facilement embrigader par de vaines promesses apportées par des voyous sans foi ni loi.

Même après s'être rangé et être devenu un honnête catcheur, où manger est primordial pour que son corps suive le rythme des entrainements. Il n'a jamais oublié ces moments dur où l'on est pas sûr de manger à sa faim.

Alors maintenant, quand l'heure vient de manger, il ne se prive pas.

Car plus que de la gourmandise, c'est une question de survie.


	5. Parole

5/

Tech aime quand Rev vient dans son labo.

Il est le seul qui arrive à le suivre dans ses discours.

Et vice versa.


	6. Pensée égocentrique

6/

Il n'avait jamais eu la moindre considération pour les autres.

A l'orphelinat, il avait pris l'habitude d'arnaquer ses camarades.

Ses parent adoptifs regrettèrent souvent de l'avoir adopté.

Dans son travail, il restait un emmerdeur de première.

Et maintenant qu'il était un héros...

Après tout, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper d'eux, il n'étaient pas de la même famille. Il ne partageaient pas le même sang. Et c'était tout ce qui comptais... n'est ce pas ?

« Duck ! Une urgence de Zadavia ! On met les gaz ! »

Pff, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de lui.

…

…

En fin de compte, quelle importance.

L'inverse était également vrai.

« Ouai, j'arrive ! Laisser Danger Duck passer ! Je vais vous montrer ce qu'un héros peut faire ! »


	7. Folie

7/

D'aussi loin qu'il se le rappel, Tech à toujours été considéré comme un peu fou.

Traiter de fou à lier par sa famille : on fraternise pas avec la nourriture.

Traiter de fou dangereux par les étudiants : on laisse pas entrevoir ses crocs en souriant.

Traiter de savants fou par les professeurs : on ne présente pas des machines susceptible d'exploser.

Comme tout bon coyote, Tech n'aime pas les Roadrunner. Il est pas fou, on contrarie pas son instinct.

C'est pourquoi lorsque Rev prend sa défense contre les autres Roadrunner. Il préfère se dire le seul fou c'est Rev. Après tout l'instinct n'interdit pas de considérer un Roadrunner fou comme son amis le plus proche.

Sinon ça voudrais dire qu'il est réellement fou.

Et il n'est pas fou.


	8. Instants

8/

A l'instant même ou ils s'étaient rencontrés, tu L'avait haïs.

Puis au second instant, dans un bar, entouré de tes anciens camarades de classe, le paris était lancé.

Au troisième instant, rapprochement, se rapprocher de TA victime, pour mieux l'humilier, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Au quatrième, remords, parce qu'IL a appris à t'apprécier, toi aussi, « Les membres d'une équipe doivent se protéger, je pense... » a t'IL dit, c'est pour ça qu'il t 'a sauvé la vie.

Au cinquième, la tristesse s'ajoute aux remords, IL a tout découvert, c'est fini.

A l'arrivée, IL à tout entendu, même lorsque tu as coupé les pont avec tes ex-amis, même lorsque tu as pris SA défense. Que tu as dis à toute vitesse, ces instants dans ta mémoire. Que tu as faillis te battre. Mais IL a retenus ton bras, t'as ramené, chez toi, chez lui, chez vous.

Maintenant,à l'instant où tu rentre dans SON labo, tu souris, IL soupire d'appréhension, « Dis !Dis!Dis!Tu fais quoi ! Un nouveau gadget ? C'est ace qui vas être contant. Tu sais bien qu'il aime tes joujoux... »


	9. Juste un fils

9/

Sur la planète mars, au palais royal, le calme régnait.

« Assez ! »

Enfin aussi calme que puisse être un palais dirigé par la douce et délicate Reine de mars. Aussi le commandant Melvin, de retour après son errance intergalactique et sa défaite à Acmetropolis n'en menait pas large.

« Mais enfin ma reine...

-Silence !

- …

-Ton acte est impardonnable ! Mes ordres étaient précis ! Comment à tu osé... Tu devais m'en référer avant de porter la moindre attaque sur Acmetropolis !

-Mais ma reine, il ont détruit ma base spatiale...La martienne l'arrêta d'un simple geste.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse ! Je suis la reine de mars ! Je décide qui doit payer et qui doit recevoir le pardon ! Te croirais tu au dessus de mes loi, Melvin ?

-Non ! Non ! Bien sûr que non ma reine.

-Tant mieux, pour toi. De plus j'ai également apprit que tu t'en était pris aux loonatics, une certaine hum... Lefri... Elle hésita.

-C'est Lexi, elle s'appelle Lexi. Intervint un petit être sur le coté vêtu d'un capuchon.

-C'est cela, Lexi. Pour une vulgaire passion du jeu, tu t'es fais un grand ennemis.

-Cette lapine n'était pas très dangereuse, ma Reine.

-Et tu na pas songé un seul instant, Melvin, à te renseigner sur ses compagnons ?

-Eh bien euh... Voyez vous ma Reine...

-Si tu l'avait fait tu aurait su que tu n'avais pas la moindre chance ! Et, que non contant d'outre passer mes ordres, tu affrontais le fils de Dodgers !

-Dodgers, ma Reine ? Du protectorat galactique ma Reine ? Il fut surprit

-Celui-la même. Tu n'est pas sans ignorer que le capitaine Dodgers n'a eu qu'une seule descendances.-Elle s'adoucit un peu- Qui marche dans ses traces, pour devenir un héros comme son père... -puis se reprenant- Mais qui surtout est le garant de la paix entre le protectorat et la nation martienne.

-Eh bien ma Reine, hum... n-non.

-Et dans ta folie, tu bafoue cet enfant, ce héros, risque une paix, et mon honneur, pour une histoire de Jeu. Et tu ose te représenter devant moi...

-Je suis infiniment désolé ma Reine. Cela ne se reproduira plus je vous le promet. S'il vous plais pardonnez moi. »

La reine jaugea du regard le commandant aplatis devant elle. Et d'un geste de la main le congédia.

« Je te laisse la vie Melvin. Tu fera ta punition dans notre avant-poste de Jarnat, où tu prendra la responsabilité de nos usines d'extraction de plancton LU-2D.

-Oh ! Merci ma Reine de votre magnanimité. Je ne vous décevrait plus.

-Il vaudra mieux en effet... pour toi.

-Oui ma Reine. »

Le martiens sorti. Et la silhouette encapuchonné se rapprocha. La Souveraine se tourna vers ses soldats.

« Sortez ! Laissez nous seul ! »

Puis après s'être assurer que plus personne n'était présent, elle revint vers son invité. Et d'un geste doux qui contrastait avec se précédente prestance, elle lui retira sa capuche et le prit dans ses bras.

« Mon tout petit, comme je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu vas bien ? Ta lettre m'a beaucoup inquiétée. Tu n'est pas blessé au moins, ma petite touffe de plume.

-Maman... Je vais bien, c'est bon. Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça je suis grand maintenant. »

Danger Duck s'extirpa de l'étreinte maternelle. Et se mis à bouder, sous le regard ému de sa mère.

« Tu reste encore mon tout petit, Duck. Et puis tu ressemble tellement à ton père quand tu fais la tête.

-Grumf.

La reine ris doucement.

-Tu reste longtemps ?

-J'ai une semaine de congé. Les autres n'ont pas trop appréciés les réflexions que j'ai dite à Lexi. Du coup Ace n'a pas trop fais d'histoire. Il vaut mieux les laisser se calmer.

-Je suis désolée pour tes amis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi je suis fière de toi. Tu as pris à cœur les intérêts de mars, tu est digne de ta maman, mon petit canard. »

Duck grogna de plus belle. Il détestait vraiment ça.

Néanmoins, il accepta la nouvelle étreinte qui l'accompagnait avec plaisir, il avait trop peu l'occasion de voir sa mère pour se refuser ce petit plaisir.

Pendant un instant, il haïs encore une fois être le fruit bâtard d'une union interdite. D'avoir du supporter l'orphelinat pour protéger l'honneur de sa mère et se protéger des ennemis de son père. D'avoir à cacher constamment jusqu'à sa date de naissance pour ne pas attirer les soupçons sur lui. De devoir cacher à ses amis qui il était réellement.

Puis la haine disparue, refoulée dans un coins de son cœur pour mieux se laisser envahir par l'instant présent.

Il aurait tout le temps d'être en colère, pour l'instant il voulais juste être un fils.


	10. Les 10 pourcents de Danger Duck

Voici un drabble réalisé bien avant la création de ceux qui sont déjà postés. Il ressemble à ceux déjà postés, puisque les nouveaux ont été réalisés avec les maigres souvenir des anciens. A l'origine il y en a un pour chaque loonatics (hormis Lexi, mais j'ai du mal avec elle et je n'ai jamais réussi à finir ce drabble), mais je n'ai pas retrouvé les autres aussi vous devrez vous contentez de celui-ci.

* * *

10/

Personne ne connaissant Danger Duck ne peut prétendre qu'il n'est pas arrogant, égocentrique, narcissique, et trouillard.

Ace sachant cela, lui fait pourtant un confiance aveugle.

Si Danger Duck est un trouillard et tant de chose encore, il n'a pas de plus grande peur que de se retrouver à nouveau seul. Alors quand un loonatics est en danger, il devient le meilleur lieutnant de Ace.

Le plus buté aussi.

Ainsi tout ceux qui connaissent Danger Duck, peuvent affirmer qu'il est une calamité à 90% du temps. Mais qu'il est également les 10% restant un ami fidèle et un soutient certaint.


	11. Nouvelles technologies

11/

Quand Ace entra dans la cuisine ce matin là, il eu la désagréable sensation que quelqu'un avait attaqué le QG. Et si voir Rev couché sur le sol, entrain de mourir de rire ne l'assurait pas du contraire, il aurais pu s'inquiéter.

La cuisine ou bien ce qui l'était autrefois, était maculée de petit carré noir et de cendre. Du liquide rose s'étendait sur le sol et la table que Ace identifia comme étant le jus de grenade acheté récemment par Lexi pour faire goûter ce « fabuleux breuvage » au coyote. Le dit coyote un couteau ensanglanté à la main, l'autre sur l'œil, jurant comme un charretier, tout en ordonnant à Rev d'arrêter de rire, ce qui avait pour effet de redoubler les rires du roadrunner, était debout devant les restes non identifiables d'un appareil électrique.

Ace prit le temps d'identifier son partenaire et ami. La blouse blanche, signalant que le scientifique avait passé la nuit dans le labo pour la troisième fois d'affilée, était dorénavant rose tacheté de rouge provenant du sang de Tech, les doigts entaillés par le couteau visiblement. Le canidé semblait aussi avoir été blessé à l'œil. Fort heureusement la super régénération du coyote eu tôt fait de le soigner, mais sa mauvaise humeur persistait.

« Quoi de neuf, doc ? »

Rev explosa de rire plus fort encore si c'était possible. Et Tech répondis couvrant difficilement les rires du moqueur.

« C'est à cause de ce crétin de nouveau grille pain !

_Voilà qui identifie les trucs noir un peu partout... _-Et ?

-Et il fonctionne plus voilà !

-Hahaha-disons-haha-que-maintenant-hihi-il-fonctionnera-plus-beaucoups-mouhahaha !

-Tais toi, Rev ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si quelqu'un à acheté un appareil qui ne fonctionne pas !

_Sur que si ce truc métallique informe est ce qui reste du nouveau grille pain. J'ai connus Tech plus sensible avec la technologie._-Tech si tu m'expliquais ce qui c'est passé.

-Grumph ! Ce matin, j'ai voulus me faire un en-cas. J'ai donc mis une tranche de pain à griller. J'ai appuyer sur le bouton. Je suis allé me chercher un verre de jus de fruit en attendant. Et le temps que je revienne mon pain était en train de brûler ! J'ai réessayer, plusieurs fois même résultat ! J'ai donc essayé de l'ouvrir pour le réparer. Mais, comme je suis malade en ce moment, je ne peut pas utiliser mes pouvoirs. J'ai donc pris le couteau que j'avais sous la mains. Et cette vis de... de …

-On a compris le principe Tech... Continue.

-Oui. Donc j'essaye de l'ouvrir, et là ! Pas moyen. Du coup la lame à dérapé. Je me suis tranché les doigts. Seulement j'avais le verre toujours dans mon autre main et du coup je l'ai renversé sur ma blouse. Puis en voulant m'essuyer, dans la précipitation j'ai renversée tout la bouteille de jus ! Jus qui a crée un court circuit, qui à fait exploser cet engins de malheur ! Du coup, j'ai reçu la tranche qu'il contenait dans l'œil ! Et Rev qui m'a regardé faire du début à la fin n'a pas pensé à ma dire qu'il fallait y mettre au minimum deux tranche de pain pour repartir la chaleur et éviter de tout faire cramé ! Et arrêtez de rire tous les deux !


End file.
